El Encuentro
by KiluaxGon
Summary: un niño espera que la promesa hecha hace bastante tiempo sea realizada, pero cansada de esperar decide ir por ella, auque en el camino sale alguien inesperado que le enseñara mas de alguna cosa.(2 cap)El joven monk logra convencer a su amigo de que le aco
1. El Encuentro

Todos los días el muchacho se sentaba en la ventana del segundo piso de su casa a esperar a esa persona, todo los días uno tras otro, pero caía la noche y nadie que atravesara esa puerta lograba causarle una sonrisa al triste muchacho. Una vez perdida su esperanza bajaba al comedor y se preparaba algo de comer mientras miraba variadas fotos de él con un muchacho algo mayor que este y sus ojos se empañaban por los recuerdos evocados de esas fotografías, sin terminar su comida se iba a dormir y así seguía la misma rutina hasta que un día cansado de esperar decide salir.

no esperare mas, lo encontrare porque parese que se olvido de la promesa que me hizo ese día- con mucha determinación se dice a si mismo

sin alargar mas el tiempo de espera se viste rápidamente y sale por la misma puerta que vigilaba, al cruzarla vio muchas personas, unas haciendo negocios, otras hablando y otras simplemente descansando, muy sorprendido por las cosas que aun no conocida de su mundo, comenzó a caminar muy lentamente, sin rumbo mientras veía a poring, drops y otras tantas criaturas que lo veían esperando que les diera algo

que lindo son esos poring- muy feliz se dice a si mismo al ver un escuadrón comiendose cosas que bota un arquero

Poco a poco el tierno pasto verde comienzan a agregarseles grandes arboles y nuevas criaturas, algunas que simplemente miraban desde las sombras causandole algo de temor al muchacho que caminaba empuñando su simple daga y para ese entonces el resto de personas había disminuido drásticamente.

maldición debí de haber traído ese viejo mapa, ahora como me regreso- mientras se sienta para tranquilizarse un poco y comienza a jugar con piedresitas que se encuentran a su alrededor- ahora se esta anocheciendo... tengo miedo- en eso empieza a lanzar las piedras hacia cualquier parte y en eso se escucha un gruñido de un lobo- no pue... de ser, le di a un... lobo!

sin pensarlo mas el muchacho se para y comienza a correr mientras el lobo lo sigue muy de cerca,de rato en rato le da pequeño rasguños y mordiscos, pero sin causarle mayor molestia sigue corriendo, en un instante inesperado, el lobo se detiene y emite un gran aullido y de los matorrales que se empiezan a mover salen una cantidad de lobos uniendose al primero, en niño sintiendose resignado corre hasta que el cuerpo no le dé mas mientras una decena de lobos corre tras de él sin cesar. El joven novato ya no daba mas para correr y sus piernas, algo cansadas, le hacen que caiga al suelo y los primeros lobos le muerden causandole un gran daño, emitiendo gritos de dolor. Alguien acude en su rescate, una gran sombra le da de golpe a todos los lobos lanzandolos lejos del muchachos, enfurecidos se lanzan sobre la figura que le da nuevamente de golpes cayendo muertos a su alrededor.

dieron la pelea- sacandole los colmillos- estarás vivo?-acercandose al muchacho y tomandole el pulso-... creo que llegue justo a tiempo-apoyando sus manos sobre el muchacho empieza a sanarles

las heridas cerrandoselas lentamente- bueno con eso bastara mientras llegamos a prontera

cargandolo en sus brazos comienza a caminar con él, en eso el muchacho abre sus ojos

mu... chas... gra... cias por salvarme y por haberte acordado de la prome...- su cabeza se deja caer sutilmente sobre el pecho del joven que lo cargaba

lo siento muchacho pero creo que te equivocaste de persona

caminando sin prisa de a poco comienzan a desaparecer los arboles volviendo el pasto y un gran cielo azul estrellado

bueno hemos llegado- mientras cruza las grandes puerta de la ciudad de prontera

El muchacho abriendo sus ojos ve las murallas y le da una dirección a seguir, el otro sin cuestionarse se dirige a esa casa. Una vez frente de ella lo deja en el piso y el muchacho entra y luego le invita a pasar.

gracias, pero no es necesario

el muchacho solo mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación y lo hace pasar al comedor

oye, estoy bien no hace falta

el muchacho sin responder se dirige a la cocina trayendole unas cosas con que se pueda alimentar

el que debería de comer eres tu, yo no estoy herido ni nada- pasandole el plato a él y este se lo devuelve y le trae un vaso de agua.

por lo menos dejame creer que esta noche regreso, el cuarto de arriba puedes dormir cualquier cosa estoy en esa habitación- dejando al joven solo el se encierra en el cuarto

que extraño muchacho, no hablo nada y cuando lo hizo me dijo algo sin sentido

Sin preguntarse mas se dispuso a comer lo que había traído el muchacho y luego se fue a dormir. La ciudad ya no caminaba nadie, a esas altas horas de la noche toda la ciudad debía de estar en un placido sueño menos el joven que aunque estaba despierto por la poca claridad con que hablo el muchacho, decidido a buscar un vaso de agua escuchando un llanto proveniente de la pieza que le había indicado el muchacho, intrusamente entra a la habitación y ve al jovencito llorando en su cama sin poder controlarse.

por que lloras pequeño- quedando a pasos de la cama

pensé que eras él- apuntando una foto y sin mirarlo

y... Quién es él?

mi... mi hermano... lo odio. maldita seas- lazandole la almohada

calmate no es culpa mía- lo mira serio- y por que lo odias? Cuál es la razón?

jeje tienes razón- levantando la vista- él me prometio un día regresar y llevo 5 años esperando y no

Se nada de él. Es como si su idea era dejarme... que gracioso, recién te conozco y te cuento mi vida- mirandolo

pero por que lo odias? Si no sabes las razones del porque no a vuelto. A lo mejor murió y tú lo odias sin tener la culpa

el niño sin haber pensado en esa posibilidad queda pensativo, se levanta de la cama y se acerca al joven, empuñando sus dos manos le pega en el pecho

no digas eso...- con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, luego cae de rodillas al piso resignandose a lo dicho

como eres tan tonto, sabes que esa posibilidad puede ser real. tiene que ser fuerte y empezar a vivir tu vida porque encerrado aquí realmente no progresaras- mirandolo fríamente

tu no sabes a lo que me refiero, no tienes derecho a decirlo. si supieras todo lo que tengo metido aquí- poniendo su mano en el pecho

definitivamente eres un tonto saliendo de la pieza se detiene en la puerta realmente si quieres ver a tu hermano tienes que buscarlo por ti mismo porque dudo que vuelva, pero bueno, es tu vida y no es de mi incumbencia se dirige hacia al sofá y se recuesta hay el niño se queda en el piso, por un buen tiempo. luego de un rato el niño se levanta y pescando una sabana se va al living y abriga al joven con la manta

creo que tienes razón, pero él era lo único que tenia en esta vida- se lo dice al joven que duerme

El joven escucha lo que dice el pequeño y simplemente se queda quieto, luego de que se va el niño se rinde profundamente al sueño. a la mañana siguiente el niño se había levantado temprano, era el día en el cual tenia que comprar las provisiones y al regresar todavía ve al joven durmiendo

tenerte aca llena un poco este vacío, el de mi hermano- dejando las cosas en la mesa y se dispone a hacer el desayuno

al despertar el joven ve que el pequeño esta cocinando, se levanta y sin decir nada se va a lavar la cara, cuando se esta levantando piensa en lo que le dijo al muchacho en la noche y se pone a reflexionar

"Cómo es posible que este niño alla estado tanto tiempo solo y sus padres donde se encontraran, sera que murieron?...bueno eso ya no me incumbe"

Luego se dirige en donde se encuentra el pequeño y se para delante de él.

bueno días

bue... buenos días- algo sorprendido- quieres tomar desayuno conmigo? Estoy a punto de terminar- teniendo unas manzanas partidas y tostadas

... bueno si ya tienes todo listo no puedo negarme

gracias- alegremente le dice

llevando las cosas a la mesa, se sientan en la mesa quedandose ambos en silencio por un instante

oye tu que eres?

soy un monk... y tu que quieres ser?- mirandolo

... no se, si ese día que me salvaste, era la primera vez que salia de la ciudad

por dios, se nota que eres muy ingenuo aun- moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados

oye si soy ingenuo o no es mi problema- algo molesto-... ahora que lo mencionas... no

bueno... oye quiro saber por que estas solo, se que tienes un hermano y se fue, pero nada más. Que paso con tus padres? No tienes, murieron o que?

no se, mi hermano los conocía, siempre me dijo que ellos dos eran los mejores en su trabajo

bueno, sera, cuando termine de comer me iré porque tengo cosas que hacer

te vas?... espera un día, te ayudare en lo que necesites... por favor

bueno no creo que me quede aquí nuevamente pero, necesito ayuda para encontrar a los forjadores

forjar... ya me acuerdo, dejame llevarte, te todas maneras te debo una

gracias, con eso me desvolverás el favor, ahora quiero comer

jejeje ok

Los dos jóvenes se disponen a desayunar. El muchacho se siente muy feliz por tener compañía y por serle útil al monk

oye esto esta realmente bueno, que es?

...-sonrojado- es jugo de manzana y te hecho con las plantitas del patio, obviamente cuidadas por mí

mmm bueno hace tiempo que no como algo bueno, si que es un hecho que cualquier cosa que me sirvan la encontrare buena diciendolo en forma sarcástica mientras no paraba de comer

el muchacho se queda callado por el comentario, algo hiriente hecho por el joven, aunque luego se ríe por la contradicción de lo dicho y su forma de actuar, una vez terminado el monk se recostandose sobre el respaldo de la silla y se soba el estomago

muchas gracias por la comida

el muchacho terminando unos instantes después de él, retira las cosa y lavando las cosas regresa al comedor

vamos hacia los forjadores

yo te sigo porque tu conoces esto- el monk se levanta y se pone detrás del niño

Poniendose algo nervioso por tener el joven atrás trata de ponerse al lado de él pero este lo detiene y lo deja adelante de él.

porque tan así? Me temes?- mientras le pone la mano en la cabeza y le desordena el pelo

sintiendo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, el muchacho comienza la marcha hacia la el local de los forjadores de la ciudad llegando muy luego ya que estaba a dos cuadras

bueno aquí es

... realmente si que lo tenias cerca, bueno esperame

el monk entrando al local se encuentra con la persona que atiende detrás del mesón, hablando con el luego se da la vuelta y regresa con el niño

... mala suerte necesito oridecon para forjar

oridecon?... yo tengo unos en la casa mientras el monk le mira sorprendido

o por dios! tengo que comprartelos pero necesito reunir unas cuentas zenis

bueno, pero para apurar la causa te las paso y luego me devuelves el dinero, te parece?

ok, luego veré como te recompensare

jaja no hace falta... si que no te preocupes

nuevamente se dirigen a la casa y el muchacho buscando en un cuarto especie de bodega, sale lleno de polvo y una que otra telaraña

estos son?- mostrandole una caja llena de ellas

genial! realmente si que tienes muchos. Bien tomare los que necesito y te las pagare luego

... ok

El monk tomando los oridecon necesarios nuevamente parten hacia la tienda, llegando hay el joven interesado entra mientras el niño se queda esperandolo afuera. Saliendo de la tienda, luego de un rato, se le acerca al muchacho

lo siento pero te voy a molestar de nuevo, necesito quedarme otra vez en tu casa, puedes hospedarme otra vez?

de verdad?... si!- se le cuelga al cuello-... disculpa- sonrojado-... si, no tengo problema alguno

El monk se queda sorprendido por la actitud del pequeño y simplemente le sigue el juego.

disculpa, pero quiero regresar a la casa porque quiero descansar, mañana sera un día fuerte para mí

haciendole caso a las palabras regresan a la casa, cuando entran el muchacho sin poder encontrarle un significado a las palabras le pregunta

que quisiste decir con eso de "un día fuerte"?

mañana luego de ir a buscar mi arma tengo que seguir el viaje para mejorar mis habilidades mientras se sienta en el sofá acomodandose lo que más puede

ahh- poniendose algo triste

Así pasa la tarde, llegando el anochecer y el pequeño se disponen a hacer la cena y entra a la cocina. El monk después de esperar un rato en el sofá se levanta y se acerca a la cocina también

quieres que te ayude en la cocina para recompensarte un poco?

no es necesario, pero que sabes hacer?- mirandolo incrédulo

... yo?... nada mientras se ríe fuertemente- solo como lo que encuentro, nunca preparo solo como

Él niño se ríe para si y luego de pensar un poco le ordena pelar los vegetales

haremos un guiso, si que confío en ti. pelalos bien

bueno haré lo que pueda, pero note prometo nada

así ambos comienzan a cocinar el guiso y en menos tiempo de lo esperado lo terminan, sirviendose se van a la mesa

confío que esos brazos, aparte de golpear sirvan para otra cosa- mientras se ríe

en realidad sirven para muchas cosas- mirandolo de reojo

...bueno como digas... ahora pruebalo, si?- sintiendose algo inseguro por lo servido en el plato

bueno- probando el guiso que les quedo muy bueno- de verdad soy un excelente cocinero jaja

... si tú lo dices- lo prueba- sí! que genial quedo

Sin hablar los dos comen como si estuvieran ante una comida preparada por un verdadero chef. terminando ambos satisfechos

quede satisfecho pero quiero mas

El niño pescando el plato se dirige a la cocina y le sirve mas, poniendo la comida en la mesa. El muchacho, algo cansado, se sienta

oye tengo sueño, me iré a dormir, si quieres algo me despiertas

...anda yo me quedare aquí después veré como estas?

por que veras como estoy?- muy intrigado

anda dormir no mas

oye por favor, ni que fueras mi papa

no molestes y dejame comer

buenas noches- mientras le pega en la espalda

Luego entra a la pieza y comienza a desvestirse. El joven que seguía comiendo una vez terminado, levanta todo de la mesa y dejando limpio recorre la casa, mientras ve alguna entretención antes de dormir y sin encontrar nada se pone a mirar por la ventana por un buen rato. El niño durmiendo en calzoncillos, comienza a sentir frío y levantandose, pensando que el no mas esta despierto, sale así a buscar ropa limpia, encontrandose con el monk, este lo mira quedandose parado frente de él.

que haces levantado a estas horas y vestido tan ligeramente, ve a ponerte algo, no quiero que te resfríes

e...e... e...- muy nervioso- es que tenia frío y me levante a buscar algo limpio que ponerme

bueno, ve rápido y abrigate

entrando a una pieza y revisando encuentra una polera de su hermano que le queda algo grande y sin pensarlo mas se la pone y regresa donde el monk

por que sigues despierto todavía?

es que quería asegurarme que estas acostado para que descanses bien para mañana

mañana?- mirandolo extrañado

si es que quiero despedirme temprano y cuando me despierte te levantare para despedirme y no quiero que pases mala noche. Igual no creo que duerma mucho hoy, no te preocupes, descansa bien. Buenas noches- se da media vuelta y se dirige al living

el monk se sienta pero ve que el niño se le acerca y se sienta en el piso

por que eres ta frío para hablar? Es como si el resto no te importara

de verdad no me importa el resto del mundo, solo trato de cumplir mis metas

el niño se queda mirandolo y luego se sienta al lado de él

creo que en el fondo no eres así, dentro de ti, algo me dice que eres más bueno de lo que crees- mientras con una mano le toca la cara

no me trates así, no necesito el cariño de nadie- mientras le toma la mano y le mira seriamente

Levantandose se dirige hacia la calle a caminar mientras el niño sin comprenderlo se queda sentado en el sofá a esperar ya que siente que la conversación todavía no terminaba. El monk caminando ve las estrellas y comienza su reflexión de lo que a pasado por su vida y de como extraña muchas cosas que le hacen falta

... me siento muy deprimido, realmente me hace falta esa persona- se dice a si mismo mientras se sienta en una banca de la plaza y continua viendo las estrellas- ese pequeño me hace sentir raro... no se porque me inquieto cuando estoy con él

Pasando arto tiempo el monk se levanta y se dirige a la casa, una vez frente a la puerta, entra lo mas sigilosamente posible para no despertar al pequeño y se da cuenta que este aun lo espera, pero dormido en el sofá, mirandolo mientras se cuestiona por que este niño lo hace sentirse inquieto. Una vez calmado decide llevarlo a la cama para que tenga un mejor dormir, levantandolo, empieza a caminar hacia la pieza y una ves recostado lo arropa con un cobertor para luego tocarle la cabeza y desearles buenas noches dandole una pequeña sonrisa. El muchacho sintiendo la calida mano abre levemente sus ojos

gracias, yo sé que no me equivocaba- mirandolo muy dormido

sorprendido de que el niño se haya despertado, rápidamente se pone serio,

ya duermete es muy tarde- le pone la mano en la cabeza y le hace un pequeño cariño pero un poco brusco, desordenandole el pelo

... si así lo haré- acorrucándose nuevamente- por que no duermes en la cama si al final yo siempre viviré aca, cambiamos?

no te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sofá y tampoco quiero molestar, si igual el sofá es cómodo, ademas he dormido en lugares peores en mi viaje

entonces dormiré en el sofá chico, no puedo dejar que una visita duerma así, ademas si duermo hay estaremos en las mismas condiciones- se levanta y toma el cobertor

el monk se queda sorprendido porque el pequeño se levanta y se dirige hacia el living, tomandole la mano lo detiene

no es necesario que duermas halla, si quieres podemos dormir los dos en la cama, si no es tan chica

el niño se sorprende mucho por la confianza que se toma el monk, ya que desde que se fue su hermano se había aislado de todo y todos, sonrojandose demasiado haciendose que se note a simple vista

bue... bueno, pero yo a la orilla

bueno

ambos se acuestan y se quedan en silencio por un instante

gracias por haber sido mi compañía por estos días... me estaba acostumbrando a la soledad

el monk mirando el techo medita sobre el agradecimiento del pequeño

realmente has sido muy valiente al haber estado solo tanto tiempo porque... hasta yo a veces me siento muy solo aunque este rodeado de muchas personas, pero ante estas adversidades solo queda ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad frente a los demás- muy reflexivo

El niño se duerme rápidamente y algo inquieto para dormir comienza a darse vueltas quedando pegado al joven, este lo mira de una forma extrañado pero termina aceptando este hecho dandole un abrazo.

Los dos jóvenes se quedan dormidos, le monk abrazando al pequeño que se siente muy tranquilo al sentirse protegido y por la calidez que le brinda su joven visita.

* * *

Gon: bueno espero que este capitulo, bastante largo por lo demas no le haya aburrido pk esto nacio como un mero juego U 

Kilua: hola, realmente este juego lo hice con mi amigo y fue por amor al yaoi y esperamos que les guste

Gon: (sonrojado) no eran necesario decir eso

Kilua: realmente es un fic en el cual nos basamos en los personajes favoritos del juego ragnarok

Gon: si, ademas dennos la oportunidad porque el fic esta muy bien pensado y lo mas importante, aparte de hacerlo por "amor al yaoi" lo hacemos con sentimiento. somos los mismos del amor yaoi (kiluaxgon)(si dejaran review, por favor dejenlos en el amor yaoi, por su comprension gracias)


	2. Transformacion

Los dos jóvenes habían pasado muy buena noche, aunque al despertar la mañana comenzaron a acalorarse haciendo que el monk se levantara, al hacerlo se da cuenta que el pequeño se encuentra muy acurrucado a él, saliendo de la cama, con mucho cuidado para que el muchacho no despierte de su placido sueño. Una vez fuera de la cama se dirige al living a preparar su partida, sentándose en el sofá trata de buscarle una explicación del porque el niño lo inquieta y le hace recordar pero en eso se le ocurre una idea.

este niño sin especialización alguna podría servirme de soporte, pero tengo que convencerlo que sea acolito para que me sea de utilidad

sentado, empieza a maquinar una idea para que el niño se valla con él, mientras este sigue durmiendo en su cama pero despierta al no sentir el otro cuerpo y se levanta muy inquieto

monk! Monk!- mientras corre hacia la puerta, pero se da cuenta que esta sentado- todavía estas aca- le sonríe

dandose cuenta que el muchacho esta hay, decide empezar con su plan, entregandole una sonrisa al muchacho, este se sonroja mucho por la sonrisa que le regalo el joven y mira el suelo para disimular

no es por echarte pero que no te ibas temprano?

es que quería esperarte para despedirme de ti, porque no quiero ser mal agradecido-

este se levanta y parandose frente de él, lo mira fijamente y le acaricia la cabeza, el niño sintiendo escalofrío en el cuerpo se deja acariciar

gracias por el detalle- mirando todavía el suelo- que hacías?

nada. osea esperaba que te cambiaras para que fuéramos a desayunar juntos

el muchacho muy feliz por la invitación le responde con una simple afirmación

esperame, me cambiare ropa

el muchacho se va a la pieza y muy nervioso empieza a buscar ropa, al encontrandola, se la pone y regresa con el monk

listo

el monk mirandolo de una forma extraña por la rapidez en que se vistió el pequeño, pero no le da mayor importancia

bien, vamos. este día te llevare a comer afuera para agradecer las atenciones

al niño se le ve nacer una linda sonrisa, tomandole la mano inconscientemente al joven salen de la casa y a medio caminar el muchacho se detiene

a donde vamos?

...no lo sé, tú eres el de la ciudad, llevame al lugar que más te guste, yo correré con los gastos

de verdad?... que lindo!- se sonroja- osea me refiero al detalle- mientras se toca la punta de los dedos indice entre si- bueno si es así, vamos a un local que esta cerca de la plaza de prontera, es muy lindo

ambos jóvenes se dirigen a la plaza y llegando en un rato, entran y se sientan en un lugar algo distante

bonito lugar escogiste- mientras lo mira y llamando luego al mesero- ya pide lo que quieras, porque yo estoy muriendo de hambre y pediré muchas cosas

... si, como digas- mientras toma la carta

al abrirla ve las cosas que ofrece, decidiendo por lo que siempre comida, panqueques, un vaso de jugo, y pan tostado mientras el monk todavía no decide

bien yo pediré panqueques, un litro de juego de naranja, pan tostado, un plato de fruta y un sandwich de salame

el mesero anotando la orden se va hacia la mesa de pedido y en poco tiempo regresa con el pedido completo

bueno señores, cualquier cosa llameme. Luego traeré la cuenta - gentilmente les dice el mesero

ok- respondiendo cortantemente- bueno ahora a... comer!- dice entusiasta

el niño mirandolo con algo de vergüenza y muy cohibido le da pequeños tragos al vaso, mientras el monk hace todo lo contrario, pero luego se da cuenta que el pequeño esta algo desganado

que pasa? No tienes hambre?

no, no es eso si no que... - le hace un circulo a su pedido y luego al de él, haciendo una pequeña comparación

... no te entiendo, cuentame, no te cohíbas. estas en confianza

el niño le explica la situación y el monk se ríe muy fuerte haciendo que el resto de clientes mire hacia su mesa

ya, calmate... nos están mirando- muy avergonzado le dice y el joven no para de reír

pero eso es lo de menos, come tranquilo, no te preocupes por tonterías- sigue comiendo tranquilamente

El niño resignandose sigue comiendo y cuando ambos terminar, el monk se acomoda para empezar a hablar de su idea al niño.

ya es hora. quiero hablar seriamente contigo- mirandolo fijamente

ah?- nervioso- hice algo que te molestara?

...- mirandolo seriamente- bien te voy a explicar lo que tengo planeado para ti

el niño tragando saliva se pone muy nervioso y empujando el vaso de jugo que aun contenía del liquido, lo bota, mojando la mesa y los pantalones del monk

disculpa- mientras el joven se para- como nunca hablo con nadie, me pasa estas cosas estupidas- mientras le seca el pantalón y se sonroja por lo que hace

el monk algo molesto le pone la mano en el mentón y acercando su cara le susurra

mejor no hubiéramos quedado en la casa

el niño sintiendose mal por lo ocurrido, sale del local camino a su casa

soy un idiota- mientras se friega los ojos

el monk viendo que el niño se iba paga la cuenta rápidamente y sale en busca de él, viendo que se dirige a la casa, lo sigue con pasos más largos para alcanzarlo

no pensé que te pondrías así por lo que te dije, mejor no te hubiese dicho nada- mientras esta detrás de él

no... esta bien, soy un tonto, a mi me pasan estas cosas- mirando el suelo- perdón por la vergüenza que te hice pasar

caminando muy despacio por detrás, lo abraza diciendole al oído

no te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás... me vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?

el niño queda helado por lo que hizo el joven, le responde titubeando

y...o yo... l...o h...are- sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremece por la acción- qu...e qui...ere d...ec... ir...me?

vallamos a un lugar... digamos mas privado para decirte lo que tengo planeado

El niño sintiendo los latidos del corazón bastante rítmicos, le asienta con la cabeza y así parten camino a casa. Entrando, se sienta, muy intrigado y nervioso, a esperar los planes del monk, Este sentandose junto al muchacho pone sus brazos estirados en el respaldar del sofá

bueno empezar, mi plan es que quiero que me acompañes en mi viaje... te conviene a ti porque podrías encontrar a tu hermano en nuestro camino, es una propuesta. quiero saber si me quieres acompañar

el niño sintiendose mas tranquilo, se queda pensando ante la proposición que en verdad no era tan mala

me gustaría hacerlo pero prometeme algo primero- mirandolo fijamente

si, dime

prometeme que me cuidaras, que me protegerás ante cualquier cosa

volteando su cara hacia el niño, lo toma por la cintura y lo acerca hacia si

... ahora ni nuca dejare que te pase algo

...suelteme...- mientras siente su corazón como nunca antes- si estas dispuesto a cumplirla, iré con ud

bien, pero tienes que serme útil- mira al niño para ver su respuesta

el niño sintiendose presionado le pone las manos en los brazos

en... que forma?- sintiendo algo de temor

me seras útil siendo de soporte, por esa razón tienes que ser acolito

que es eso?- sintiendose mas tranquilo

no sabes que es un acolito, o no sabes cuales son los trabajos?

... no

...- sorprendido por la respuesta-... no importa si no sabes ya aceptaste a si que, vas a hacer acolito

pero...pero...- resignandose a ser algo que ni si quiera sabe que es-... bueno, si con eso puedo estar contigo, lo haré- diciendolo en voz baja

bien partamos de una vez para no perder tiempo y al final del día ya estes listo- levantandose- muevete porque la misión que debes cumplir es larga

bueno, pero explicame la misión

en la iglesia el cura te dirá a donde tienes que ir

El niño afirmando con la cabeza sale de la casa camino a la iglesia de prontera. Una vez hay el muchacho se queda parado en la entrada

ahora que hago? Nunca he entrado

jajaj mira habla con el cura que esta adentro y dile que deseas ser acolito, con eso te dará la misión. cuando termines de hablar regresas y yo te ayudare a hacerla

bueno

el muchacho entrando con algo de temor empieza a caminar por el pasillo, buscando al cura

hola... quiero ser acolito

hola, mira jovencito, entra en esa puerta y habla con ese cura

el niño agradeciendole la ayuda entra a esa puerta y se encuentra con un cura que esta ordenando los libros de un estante

hola, disculpe señor, quiero ser acolito

hola... bueno- dejando de ordenar- para saber si lo tuyo es fe, habla con el monk que se encuentra hacia el este de prontera y regresa después a hablar conmigo

el niño comprendiendo la misión, sale de la iglesia y se acerca al monk

ya lo hice, ahora que?

bien, que te dijo el cura- levantandose del piso- cual era tu misión?... lo mas seguro es que te pueda ayudar

...me dijo tenia que hablar con el monk que esta al este de la ciudad y que luego regresara... eso- mirando intrigado al joven

...-se queda pensando- bien, vallamos a buscar mi arma, tenemos que hacer un poco de tiempo

... ok, como digas

Los jóvenes parten en busca del arma del monk y sin tardar mucho tiempo se la devuelven, haciendo gala de la mejora el joven se pone las armas.

regresemos rápido a casa porque lo que tenemos que hacer es un poco difícil y solo lo hacen los monk mas experimentados

sin comprender del todo regresan a casa y el niño se sienta en el living

que cosa necesitamos hacer en mi casa, tengo que ir hacia el este y sentado no avanzare nada

mira pequeño yo ya pase por esto, para ser monk tuve primero que ser aco, así que ya conozco la prueba y para poder llegar a donde te mandaron nos tomara su tiempo...lo que haremos es ahorrar todo ese viaje y yo te haré lo que hacen alla

el monk se empieza a quitar la toga que tiene puesta y le muestra al muchacho un símbolo tatuado en su antebrazo

este símbolo no lo hace cualquier monk, tiene que ser uno muy experimentado a si que yo te haré la marca en tu brazo

... pero como sé que eres ese monk? ademas... resultara todo esto bien?

no te preocupes eso me lo dejas a mi, solo preocupate de pensar que me vas a cocinar. ahora quitate la camisa, empezare mi trabajo

ah!- cruzandose de brazos-... dame una prueba que me haga confiar en ti

no te queda otra opción- se le acerca al pequeño y agarrandolo por la cintura, para no dejarlo escapa y lentamente le saca la camisa para luego botarla al suelo- ya no puedes hacer nada, ya eres totalmente mio- susurrandole suavemente

algo me dice que no eres un monk cualquiera- le susurra como respuesta

El niño entregandose a los brazos del joven se queda sumiso para el duplicado del tatuaje. el monk voltea al niño, haciendo que le de la espalda a este y luego se sienta encima logrando dejarlo inmóvil, comenzando así el trabajo

du...e...le- le dice en un suspiro

el joven aburrido de las preguntas algo innecesarias le tapa la boca con el cojín

acostumbrate al dolor porque esto no es nada con respecto a lo que sufrirás en adelante

el niño asustado por el comentario empieza a moverse pero el monk lo detiene por un rato y termina con el tatuaje

bueno eso era todo- sacandole el cojín de la boca

el niño acostado en el sofá se queda hay y mira de reojo al monk, este haciendo lo mismo, lo ve tan indefenso y muy lentamente se le empieza a acercar y a juntar sus cuerpos, tocando muy suave el pecho del muchacho para luego terminar en la cara

que... hace- tratando de hacerle el quite a su caricia

tomandole la mano al niño se la lleva sobre su cabeza

nada, solo te vi tan sensual, pero no te preocupes no te voy a hacer nada, no ves que seras un hijo de dios ahora-

comienza a pasar su nariz por el cuello respirando fuertemente para que su aire pueda causar alguna sensación en el cuerpo del niño haciendo que este se erice

de...jeme, por qu...e me ha...c...e es...t...o- mientras se respiración se vuelve algo pausada y arrítmica

el monk poniendo su cara muy cerca del pequeño, lo mira muy fijamente mientras su mano baja muy lentamente por el pecho del niño hasta la pierna del niño agarrandosela, luego vuelve a subir y le toma la cara

... te dejare, me dio hambre, si que ve a cocinar, no te pongas la camisa por un rato, no quiero que se corra la pintura

El niño corre hacia la cocina y trata de tranquilizarse por las cosas que le estaba haciendo el joven y por los posibles hechos que podrían pasar en el futuro. Una vez tranquilo empieza a cocinar algo simple ya que el nerviosismo lo tiene bastante tenso. Y cuando termina, le sirve al monk dejando el plato en la mesa sin dejar nada

gracias... se ve mas simple que las otras veces pero igual tengo hambre a si que lo comeré- el monk mira al niño pero come tranquilamente sin preocupación

el niño al escuchar se va de nuevo a la cocina y se dispone reflexionar

hay cosas de él que me ponen nervioso y siento cosas que nunca antes había sentido, pero...pero... creo que estoy arriesgando mucho

El muchacho se queda en la cocina con su reflexión. El monk termina de comer y se levanta de la mesa dejando el plato en la cocina, cuando entra ve al niño un poco reflexivo.

hay que esperar un rato que seque un poco la tinta de la marca, dormiré un rato hasta que este lista... voy a ir a la cama si no te molesta, porque si la vas a usar, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que te acuestes a mi lado

El niño afirmando con la cabeza hace que el monk se dirija a la pieza, una vez solo el muchacho se siente mucho mas tranquilo y sentandose en el sofá se queda dormido. El joven se acuesta tranquilamente pero no se duerme por esperar a que llegue el niño, este algo adolorido por dormir siempre cómodamente se levanta y sin poder aguantar mas la curiosidad se dirige a la pieza viendo al monk que duerme desnudo mirando hacia la pared, acercandosele, algo temeroso, queda al lado de él, viendo como duerme le toca la cara

ojala fuera esa personas pero... pero igual te le pareces- diciendolo en voz baja y luego piensa- me da un poco de miedo estar contigo, pero tu me haces sentir cosas que son la primera vez que las siento

el joven sintiendo el rose de la mano suave del niño en su cara se despierta

te vas a acostar o no? mira que todavía falta mucho para el atardecer- el monk se sienta y agarra al niño- pero si quieres hacer algo ahora no me opongo

acerca su cara a la del niño con las intenciones de darle un beso, el muchacho reaccionando inmediatamente le pone la mano en el pecho y hecha su cara hacia atrás

no...no hagas eso

que cosa no quieres que haga?- acercando su cara un poco mas

algo que después te puedas arrepentir- poniendo su segunda mano en el hombro

de que crees que me pueda arrepentir?- dejando sus labios a casi nada de distancia

el niño hecha la cabeza hacia atrás pero se deja envolver por los deseos y comienza a acercar sus labios pero reaccionando antes del beso, se suelta y sale de la pieza

que hice...que hice- pensando para si y muy confundido

El monk solo ve como el niño sale de la pieza y se pone a reír de una forma sarcástica y nuevamente se acuesta a dormir. El niño tratando de ordenar las ideas se queda pensando y luego de mucho rato vuelve a ser el mismo, viendo que la tarde había pasado rápido se dirige a dispertar al monk, claro que tenia un poco de temor por la reacción que podría tener este, teniendolo al frente desiste de la idea para cambiarse ropa y comienza a desvestirse botando la ropa al suelo. El monk despertando por el leve ruido ve al muchacho en ropa interior a un lado de la habitación

ya es hora de irnos?

el niño asustado por el hablar del joven, se tapa con la polera

si...ya es hora- mientras mira el suelo

levantandose se dirige hacia el pequeño y sin darle preocupación que se encuentre desnudo se para frente inclinandose hacia el, ya que el niño mas pequeño que su visita

que pasa... estas nervioso?

por que... siempre me toca y ahora ultimo trata de besarme- mientras hecha un paso hacia atrás

el monk mirandolo lo toma por la cintura y lo pega hacia el

que sientes por mi? dimelo, porque uno no actúa así con extraños

yo...yo...-mirando hacia los lados- de verdad...pero por que quiere saber?

el joven se acerca cada vez mas tratando que el niño le siga el juego y de a poco comienza a caer en las insinuaciones de este, dejando que sus caras nuevamente se acerquen y muy mal intencionado se dispone a darle un beso pero cuando esta a punto voltea la cara dejando con las ganas al niño que tratando de controlar sus juguetonas emociones, se separa lo que mas pueda de él

sera mejor que nos vallamos- mientras se le sienten un poco sus arrítmicas respiraciones y se pone ropa

el monk vistiendose rápidamente se acerca nuevamente al niño y tomandole el brazo

... la marca ya esta lista, ojala no te hagan problema en la catedral, ahora apurate y démonos prisa para llegar, porque no se cuanto te demoraras en ese lugar

el muchacho respondiendo con la cabeza se dirige nuevamente a la catedral, al llegar el monk lo empuja siendo tragado por las gigantes puertas, mientras el otro se sienta a esperar

continuara...

* * *

Gon: bueno como siempre esperamos que se hallan entretenido con el cap y disculpen por la demora 

Kilua: si la historia va como media lenta pero a medida de esto ira...

Gon: no adelantes+ le pega+

Kilua: bueno dejare que lo averigüen ustedes y nos tengan paciencia

Gon: si seremos lo mas rápido posible y gracias por los 2 review

Kilua: si gracias y esperemos que nos sean fieles

Gon: jejej si como dice kilua, gracias


End file.
